1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor devices and more specifically to semiconductor devices having a gate oxide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits include transistors that have gates located on gate oxides, which are located over a semiconductor material. For example, in some types of non volatile memories, memory cells utilize select gates that have gate oxides.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.